


Art for Manhattan Fairytale - A Beauty and the Beast Rendition

by Nimohtar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FMAFC 2016, Fullmetal Alchemist Fandom Challenge, Gargoyles - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimohtar/pseuds/Nimohtar
Summary: Artwork for the Fullmetal Alchemist Fandom Challenge 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  
  



End file.
